This invention relates to the oligomerization of monoolefins.
The preparation of catalysts comprising chromium on an aluminophosphate support is known in the art. Such catalysts are frequently used for olefin polymerization but never before for olefin oligomerization. Providing a catalyst system wherein the catalyst of chromium on aluminophosphate support is used for the production of oligomers would be ideal because of the established methods of production of such catalysts and their commercial availability, and because such catalysts display a high sensitivity to molecular weight regulating agents.
Oligomers have played an increasingly important role in the chemical industry, as exemplified by .alpha.-olefins processes. Accordingly, oligomers have become important commodity chemicals. Novel processes for oligomerization of olefins are therefore desirable.